Ib's Nightmare
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: A little girl forced to endure the hardships that would drive any adult insane. To Garry's eyes she's a strong mature kid. But it's not really true, she's protecting herself, doing what she can to keep her composure, because the moment she slips, her mask will break, she will crumble under the stress and chaos. Not even her dreams will give her reprieve. Maybe...he can help her.


Ib's Nightmare

 **Author Notes: Yes this is Mako, Yes this is another one shot and Yes this is again from Ib's Point of view with my 3rd pov narration~ Again this will be from the game with an interesting intake of my perspective ^_^ Let's go! I don't own Ib(sob poor girl, she went through so much)**

 _3rd P.O.V_

The little girl was exhausted. All she did was look at the artwork, just to come into a realm of monstrous paintings and sculptures that come to life. For a long time she was alone, trying to evade the things from trying to kill her.

She found early on that that tiny little red rose was her life line. Should the rose die and wilt away, so would she, so she kept it on her at all times. Along with the lace handkerchief that she got for her birthday, and at the moment her only comfort in this horrific terror.

This place reminded her of a haunted funhouse. Puzzles and riddles for her to solve, though she gained no joy from it, no prize. Only a flicker of hope as she did her what she could to find a way out, to survive.

But she learned she was not alone. You could see the relief in her eyes when she found another like her. Garry, though he was half dead when she found him, but after searching and saving his blue rose, he was as good as new. But he did feel frightened of her. Thinking she was another crazy painting.

They chatted and he was able to help her in times where she was unable to. Like pushing heavy objects and warn her of dangers. Though he was unaware of her shield.

Since her arrival in the land of evil art, she has kept herself composed, knowing the moment she let down her guard it would be the end of her. If not her life...then her sanity. Of course it cracked some time later when she found a portrait of her parents. God she missed them.

Despite her companions' consolation and optimisms that they were probably ok and somewhere else. She knew she most likely would never see them again. But she was unable to dwell on it for long, because nearly right after they found the painting.

Women half out of their canvases broke a hole in the wall, crawling towards them. They made their way out to deal with an army of headless statues and different colored women in canvases. So many emotions swirled in Ib.

Fear of dying, longing for her parents, guilt for Garry going through this with her, and anger at being weak. For all the pair could do against these demons was run. They were lucky to find an opened door. Sneaking their way through, they managed to survive another deadly obstacle. Taking a breather Ib fell to her knees.

It was all too much for her. She felt like she was on fire, burning from the inside out. At first he didn't notice her condition, thinking her huffing was due to all the fleeing they just did. He was watching the route they entered. Double checking to make sure they weren't followed.

He turned around, expecting her to be upright and ready to continue, to try and find someplace safe. But then he was alarmed, getting a good look at her now since she first found and saved his life.

Her complexion was paler then usual, nearly sheet white. Those brown eyes were glazed over, as if she was in a deep trance. She didn't answer his call when he shouted her name. She was shaking like a leaf, with tears pricking at her eyes. He grabbed her shoulder, thinking he could get her attention. **"Ib...?"**

He went on his knees in front of her. **"Are you ok?"** Suddenly she felt she could no longer keep herself upright, and she collapsed. He caught her in the nick of time. Though his eyes were widened in concern. **"Ib?! Stay with me now!"** Garry was worried, she had a high fever that nearly singe his hand.

He knew she needed a place to rest. Lifting her up on his back, he carried her to a room at the end of the hallway. Gently he lowered her to the ground. A slight sneeze escaped her mouth as she shivered.

Even in this psycho place, he was still able to offer a slight smile. Wanting to keep her warm, he shrugged off his long trench coat, draping it over her. Deciding she was ok for the moment, he left the room standing outside the doorway, keeping his eyes peeled on anything and everything that could come his way.

Meanwhile she was dreaming, at first it was nothing but peaceful darkness. Though her mind had other plans. The recent events plagued her. Embedding deep within herself. Her respite became a bad dream.

 _She was in a small room, a blocked entrance of this new destination. Two doors, the walls, the floor, the ceilings all covered in gray. She felt dizzy, lightheaded. Looking left and right she realized she was alone. Vaguely wondering where Gary was. Bang! Bang, she backed up with a start._

 _Scuffling backwards she reached and turned the doorknob. Entered an even smaller room, the sound getting louder and closer. Rushing for the next door, she opens it. Or at least that's what she thought. It was jammed, she kept looking back and forth, twisting the knob violently. It slightly opens through and she makes her way in._

 _A dead end...no where to turn, with three monsters in front of her. The lady in red, the mannequin head and the headless statue. All growling and moving towards her, her back against the door as she tries to unlock her escape route. Her last chance with them slowly descending on her small quivering frame._

At last her eyes open. She sits up with a jolt. Sweat coursing down her eyebrow at her dream. It was terrifying and appalling. That could happen to her. That could really truly be her end. Sprinting through endless rooms and hallways alone to find herself trapped, with no one to help her. A gruesome helpless end.

Garry came to her side in an instant. He thought he heard noises in the room and investigated. He was glad to see she was awake. Once more he knelt by her side. **"Morning Ib, how are you feeling?"** She bit her lip, not sure what to say.

Since her family disappeared he's the only one she's been able to trust and confide in. So with that she's honest. Telling him of the scary dream she had. Revealing her thoughts and feelings on the predicament.

He shows no pity, but understanding. **"I see, I can't say I'm surprised."** He felt bad, he felt that he could've woken her up sooner. He felt stupid, he too was exposed to this freaky realm, he doesn't even have to sleep to imagine those sights. He wanted to cheer her up, see her smile.

Then he remembered something, something that can reveal that smile that's hiding under the fear and sadness. **"Ib would you inside my coat pocket?"** She was confused, yet heeded his request. Taking out the small object she noticed in the palm of her hand was a piece of lemon candy. **"You can have that. Feel free to eat it."**

He rises to his feet. **"We should rest a bit longer before we head out there."** He gazes over her, at last seeing a smile, as she delicately reveals the yummy candy and eats it. He was happy to make her feel a bit better. Even though the piece of candy was sour. All it tasted in little Ib's mouth was total sweetness.

The End

 **Author Notes: Yay another is done. I'm really liking these one shots. Not too long not too short with all sorts of details and descriptions. Hope there wasn't too many mistakes and thanks guys. Remember Reviews(good helpfull feedback) favs and follows makes me a happy girl~**


End file.
